Heart Upon My Sleeve
by Like a Holmes
Summary: Collection of Oneshots (every brother has one chapter)
1. Before You start

In this series of one shots every brother has an own song the story is kind of based on. There might be no chapter for Wataru, I'm sorry, but I feel like I can't write anything about him :(

I'm trying to release a new chapter as fast as I can, but it really depends on how much free time I have. It takes me a day or two to write one chapter and it might mean one or two chapters in a week, but I really can't promise anything.

Every chapter has a different kind of Ema and one trait of her is going to be highlighted. (Weakness, curiosity etc.) Every story is going to be written from the boys' point of view.

Please enjoy!


	2. Stay with me

He had promised not to fall in love with anyone. It would have ruined his career. It would have caused too many scandals and he and she would never have any privacy, and they both could never return to how it was before. But then _she_ appeared. She made his head turn around and all his thoughts were about her. But he never told about his own feelings for anyone. And he kept them in.

"Fuuto, hey Fuuto!" Manager yelled next to the boy who was so lost in his thoughts. They were in the middle of songwriting. Manager had to hit Fuuto on his head before he woke up from his daydream.

"Ouch! Why would you do that?!" Fuuto yelled and grabbed the rolled newspaper from his managers' hand.

"Focus! This will be your new single so you must focus. Stop daydreaming", manager said and sat down on one of the white chairs around a table.

"So, Fuuto, what kind of lyrics would you like? A song about future, a song about being one of a kind, oh, and heroes are a trend now so how about that…" one of the assisting songwriters said, but Fuuto interrupted him:

"A love song."

Silence fell in the room. He had never requested a love song. He sang them because they had been written for him, but he never actually wanted to do a love song.

"For real?" his manager asked. He had been Fuutos manager since he started and this was the first time he ever wanted a love song.

"Yes", Fuuto answered. Everybody smiled and started to throw in some ideas of how the song should turn out. A slow or a fast song, with singer crying for lost love or singing because he is in love. Fuutos manager glanced at him while Fuuto was telling his own ideas and what he wanted in the song.

"I want it to be about unrequited love and how I can never have her", He explained. There was a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"How about: _I can never let her go, but I can't have her at all. With what am I supposed to live with, since I can't have her by my side_?" one of the assisting songwriters said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. And then how about: _Why won't she see me, why can't she notice my pain_?" Fuuto continued and the songwriters brightened up even more.

"Fuuto, has something happened?" his manager asked while he was driving him home at 9 o'clock. He worried about him because of his weird behavior.

"No, why do you ask. It's none of your business anyways", he answered rudely.

"I'm concerned about you. You daydreamed during the songwriting, which is something you never do. And you don't even like love songs. I need to know what has happened. It might affect your career", he said. Fuuto understood why he was worried. He indeed never acted like that, but he didn't know what to do about it. She was always on his mind and wouldn't go away. He gazed out of the window and saw how the road light slid past the car.

"Fuuto", his manager said but the answer had him shut his mouth till they were at the Sunrise Residence:

"It's nothing. There's nothing you should be concerned about."

Door closed behind him as he walked down the corridor to the stairs. He heard some noise coming from downstairs. He recognized the voices; Tsubaki, Azusa, Ukyo, Kaname, Yusuke and… Ema. He heard how the girl laughed with her sweet voice. He stopped at the end of the corridor. A sigh escaped his mouth. He walked to the stair and gazed to living room. The coffee table held some bottles of alcohol and tea. Tsubaki was drunk of his ass and Kaname was joining him. Azusa doesn't drink because of his health and Ukyo doesn't want to, Yusuke and Ema are still minors. Damn, Fuuto felt like being drunk. Or at least he needed some whiskey on the rocks. As he walked down the stairs he counted the times he had been drunk. Ten, at least ten times. Or probably even more. Why? Well that was something he certainly didn't remember.

"Fuuuutooo~~ Come join us!" Tsubaki yelled. His hand was around Azusa who was sipping his tea.

"How disgraceful. My own brother drunk in front of minors and it's not even midnight and he's drunk as fuck", Fuuto said and walked to the kitchen.

"Don't swear", Ukyo said.

"Oh c'mon it's Friday. We need to have some fun. You'll understand when you're older and can get drunk yourself", Tsubaki said like he was going to sing.

"Yeah, don't be such a killjoy. Once you start to enjoy alcohol you'd drink it every day", Kaname said. Ukyo hit his head. A few quiet swear words appeared as he held his head. Ukyo hit him again and repeated:

"Don't swear."

Oh Brother if you'd know how much I drink, you wouldn't say that, he said to himself while looking for something to eat. Fuuto opened a closet and saw a pretty bottle of red wine standing on the top shelf. It was un-opened and he gazed to it for a second before taking a bag of chips out of the closet. He stared at a happy potato man on the bag. He had a cane and a top hat, and was way too happy about being so unhealthy.

"There is some fried chicken in the fridge if you want some", Ema said right behind him. Fuuto startled and dropped the bag of chips. He turned around quickly just to see Emas surprised face.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", she said with an apologizing look on her face.

"Whatever", Fuuto said, lifted the bag of chips and left the kitchen. He climbed the stairs up and went to his room door. The green door didn't feel like it wanted to show what's inside, but it had to open since Fuuto had the key. He stepped inside and walked to the middle of an almost empty room. He turned on the lights and threw the chips on his bed. Fuuto turned his television on and sat on his bed. And right then, when he need it less, there was some romantic comedy movie going on. The woman was just about to confess and she and the man would kiss and etc.

"Well this is just unfair", He said. It really was. He could never have love and everyone else around him had some. He couldn't even have a one night stand. But everyone, even he, would need some love.

He rolled around in his bed. He opened his phone to look at the time. 3 o'clock. His stomach crowled at him. Without hesitation, he stood up and walked to his door. He opened it with only a t-shirt and a pair of random college pants on him. He walked Down the stair to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Fried chicken you said huh? There's no damn chicken in here", he said out loud. He really didn't wait for an answer, but instead, he had one:

"Look at the top shelf."

"What?!" He almost yelled and smashed the door closed. Ema stood in the opening and leaned on the wall.

"The hell are you doing awake?" he said and Ema answered:

"Same should be asked from you." He stood there quiet for a second, and then sighed.

"Can't sleep", he answered.

"Hungry?"

"Partly, yes."

"What about the other part?"

"None of your business", he ended the conversation, at least for a while. Ema was really nosey sometimes; and especially because it was Fuuto.

"Tell me", she demanded.

"No", Fuuto answered and grabbed a beer by mistake.

"And since when have you been drinking?" she asked and Fuuto looked at the can.

"Son of a bitch", he whispered and put it back.

"Tell me what's wrong", she asked again and this time Fuuto grabbed a Sprite from the fridge and one ready-made sandwich.

"Tell me", she asked again and Fuuto was even more annoyed.

"No."

"Please!"

"It's none of your business that I'm in love with you!"

"Huh?" she whispered and Fuuto realized what he had said. He blushed and tried to fix something by stuttering, but he had already dropped the bomb.

"You're in love with me?" Ema asked with a faint smile on her face.

"No! I've never been, and I'll never be!" Fuuto said and tried to run away. Ema grabbed him by the couch and Fuutos temper ended. He dropped the food and pushed Ema down on the couch. He was on all fours on top of her.

"Yes! Yes I am! And you're walking on really dangerous path right now", he said. He wanted to continue, but tears started to drop on Emas cheeks. Fuuto was crying. He moved away from her and sat on the couch normally. Tears wouldn't stop coming.

"Even though I'm your brother, does being in love make me a bad person? Judging by the look on your face", Fuuto said quietly. Ema answered:

"And does it make me a bad sister for loving you back?"

Fuuto stopped moving. He was still crying, but he was shocked by her words. He turned his face towards her and asked:

"Are you serious?"

"Why should I lie?" She asked. Suddenly Fuuto felt the urge to kiss her and already grabbed her face, before realizing what he was doing.

"No, no. I can't be in love with you", he whispered.

"But-", Ema had already started before Fuuto continued:

"But even I need love, because I'm just a man. So stay with me. Don't go away, because you're really all I need. This can't be love, but stay, and never go away."

"I will", Ema answered and pressed her own lips on Fuutos.

* * *

Stay with me - Sam Smith

I chose this song for Fuuto, since I felt like he couldn't have any love because of his career. It was really hard to find a song for Fuuto and if you think it should have been something else, I'd be more than glad to her. ^.^


	3. 1, 2, 3, 4

How hard can this be?! Just three words and that's it, Yusuke told himself. It was the tenth time he had tried to tell Ema about his feelings, but had failed hard. He had tried chocolate on Valentine's Day, flowers and even love letters, but when the moment came, he couldn't even give the present for her. Every single try had failed because he had chickened out. God, life was hard on him.

"You're leaving us together for the weekend?" Yusuke asked. He had stuffed his mouth full of curry and almost spit it out when Masaomi had told the news.

"Yes. Mom and Rintarou are going to take care of Wataru, Fuuto is on a tour, and Subaru is also in Kyoto for a tournament. Louis is traveling to Paris for the fashion weeks and Hikaru is joining him. Kaname is in Hokkaido and Iori will be on a class trip this weekend. Natsume will be working, and the twins are on a tour to sell their newest work with that new anime. Ukyo is on a trip for work and I'll be at the hospital for the weekend", Masaomi explained. Now that he said it, the table was a bit quiet. Only he, Ema, Masaomi and Wataru were at home.

"And I'm sure you'll be fine. You're already on your third year so I expect for you to be fine at home by yourselves", Masaomi said and glanced at Ema and Yusuke. They both looked at each other before Ema answered:

"Of course, you don't have to worry about us."

"Good. Well thank you for the food. Wataru, you have packed your stuff right?" Masaomi asked. Wataru swallowed the last piece of beef and said happily:

"Yeah!" He stood up, took his dishes to the kitchen and ran upstairs to get his bags.

"Well, were leaving", Masaomi said and walked up the stairs.

"Have a safe trip", Yusuke and Ema said at the same time quietly. They heard the door shut and a silence fell into the room. Yusuke stared at the upper floor and said quietly, breaking the silence:

"Sooooo… We're alone right?"

"Yeah", Ema answered quietly. Yusuke felt some stress build up on him. This was his perfect chance to tell her!

"Well, What are we gonna do now?" He asked. A slight blush rose up on his cheeks.

"I don't know. But I'm going to have a movie marathon in the living room with the big television, want to join me?" she asked. Yusuke thanked the Gods for this opportunity. Finally.

"What are you going to watch?" he asked.

"Probably some comedy movies", she answered. Yusuke saw one of those classy movie moments where the boy puts his hand over the girl (and then finally they kiss in the movie theater) in his mind. And blinded, he answered:

"Yeah sure, I'll join you."

"Great, I'm going to the convenience store to get some snacks", she said and left. For a second of silence Yusuke yelled:

"Fuuuuuuucckkkk! How am I gonna do this? How can I say that to her? Gods, if you want to help me AT ALL, then you will make this easy!"

Yusuke had put on the bath while Ema was out, and when she came back, she went to the bath. Meanwhile, Yusuke was running around thinking of a plan. She probably had chosen some romantic movies, so it would give him a chance.

"After that I'll tell her", Yusuke said out loud and heard the bathroom door close. Ema yelled at him from the top:

"Your turn to go to the bath." She had on this pink t-shirt and white pants. She had her hair open and they were still a little wet.

"Yeah I'm going", he answered and climbed up the stairs. His cheeks were a little red.

"Do you have fever? Your cheeks are red…" she asked and pressed her hand on his forehead. Yusuke blushed even more and said:

"Of course not! It's just because it's a bit hot in here." Then he walked away and left Ema standing with a confused look on her face.

"Yusuke, I've chosen the movies. I'll put everything ready okay", Ema said behind the bathrooms door.

"Yeah, okay", Yusuke answered. He had just finished bathing and stood naked in front of a mirror in the dressing room. He listened how Ema went down stairs to the kitchen and then he whispered to his reflection:

"Okay, calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of. Okay, there's only one thing to do, just three words, for her. I love you."

After those three words he blushed and buried his face on a towel.

"There's no way I can do this", he said. He finished drying and then threw on a t-shirt and his pajamas' pants. He did a little flex with his right arm. There was no way she would have ever fall for such a loser, he thought. He exited the bathroom and walked down stair where Ema was already waiting. There were two bags of chips on the coffee table, two soda cans and grapes. He sat on the middle of the sofa and looked at the screen and saw _A Million Ways to Die in the West _loading screen on it.

"So we're gonna watch this?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ema asked.

"Nothing", he answered. Ema sat next to him and pressed play. Yusuke had really hoped for some kind of a romantic comedy since it would have been easier to get closer to Ema. His plans had failed and he would have to improvise. And that wouldn't end well.

Laughter echoed around the living room as they both had great time. They were already watching a third movie and they both were tired. After a funny part, came a sweet romantic scene where the main character confessed his love for the girl. Yusuke was mesmerized by the courage the main character had and didn't notice that Ema was about to fall asleep. Yusuke thought that he would never have the courage to tell Ema like the movie character had told. Finally, when the characters kissed, a slight blush rose on Yusukes cheeks when he imagined that boy to be him and the girl to be Ema.

Suddenly he felt how Emas head hit his shoulder. He jumped a bit. He turned his red face towards her. The movies ending credits rolled on the screen and lit the room up just a bit. It was 2 o'clock. When the ending credits stopped, the room was dark and only clock echoed around the room. Ema's calm breathing filled Yusukes ears. He couldn't move. He could hear his heart beat loud and clear. Without any thinking, he started to speak.

"Ema, I- I've acting very weird lately, and, well, I have something to tell you", he said and tried to calm himself down: "There's this one thing I have to tell you, just three words for you and well…" He kept a second of a break and then whispered:

"I love you."

He couldn't hear a response, but a huge weight had lifted form his shoulders. He felt a bit relieved. The clock's ticking had him press his head on Emas and close his eyes. He felt like sleeping. His breathing and heart beating became steadier and eh almost fell asleep, before he could hear a sentence:

"You finally said it."

He lifted his head up sleepily and looked at the person he had heard it from. Ema lifted her own head and looked at Yusuke smiling. It took a minute before Yusuke realized:

"Wait. WHAT!?"

He blushed pure red, even though it couldn't be seen in the dark room.

"You, you knew!?" he yelled and Ema nodded as an answer.

"But, but how?" he asked and Ema started to explain:

"The chocolates left on my doorstep last Valentine's Day and the bouquet roses contained a card. The card said; order by Yusuke Asahina. It was pretty obvious at that point."

Yusuke lost it. He let out a long sigh.

"All this time… You knew… I'm so done…" he said. Ema giggled a bit. But then Yusuke asked:

"Then why didn't you tell me that you knew? And did you fake that sleep you had a minute ago?"

"Because I wanted to hear it from you, not from a rose, and yes I did, because I wanted to give you a chance to tell me", she explained.

"But why did you even want me to tell you? If you don't even love me, then why would you even want to know?" he asked.

"I didn't say I don't love you back", Ema answered and Yusuke lifted his gaze from the floor to Ema, who had a little blush on her cheeks. Yusuke couldn't understand and started:

"Wha-", he asked but Ema interrupted:

"I love you."

"Huh?" Yusuke said quietly.

"I love you", Ema repeated.

"There's no way-"

"I do. I really, really do!"

Ema and Yusuke both sat on the sofa. She was scared that Yusuke wouldn't believe her and he was scared of a lie or a dream.

"Do you really love me? In that way, not the siblings' way?" Yusuke asked quietly. Ema answered almost crying:

"Yes, yes, yes. Will you finally believe me?"

Yusuke pressed his hand on Emas cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"Yes. I believe", he said and pressed his lips on Emas. A sweet taste of grapes and a lemon soda filled his mouth. When he finally parted his lips from Emas own, he pressed his forehead on hers and said quietly:

"I love you. I really do."

He held both of his hands on Emas cheeks as they kissed all over again, when there was only **one** thing **to** do, **three** words **for** each other. And between every kiss, Yusuke counted; 1, 2, 3, 4.

* * *

1, 2, 3, 4 - Plain White T's

(Wow, I wrote this fast!) I chose this song for Yusuke cause I felt like he had some serious trouble telling Ema about his feelings, and this song would have been a very, very good advice for him. If you think it should have been something else, please tell me ^.^


	4. Teenage Dream

Iori sat on the beach gazing to the horizon. The sun melted down into the sea making the sky red, orange and blue at the same time. He squeezed his cross necklace, praying for lord to forgive him for all his sins. His brown eyes were filled with sadness as he buried his bare feet into the sand. He had done something horrible. Something horrible in front of someone he shouldn't have done it. He had threatened to kill himself in front of a girl, who was afraid of death.

-Two months ago-

"Iori! There's nothing you could have done to it!" Kaname yelled to him while he screamed for his life. Every single bad memory of his dear girlfriend had come up to his mind so suddenly. She had died a year ago, and now it was the time Iori mind collapsed and traumas took over. His collapsing started small, with crying and telling people to go away, then it had suddenly changed into anger and it had blinded him.

"I shouldn't have let her leave!" he screamed and tried to hit Kaname, but Ukyo caught him into a powerful hug from behind making him unable to use his arms. Iori still continued struggling to get Ukyo off him. He kicked and tried to hit Kaname, who wasstanding right in front of him. Ema was terrified. She was standing further away behind Masaomi with Wataru. Everybody else were seeking for things that could make Iori calm down, or hiding things like knifes and anything sharp. Ema hadn't seen anyone this mad, ever. She already had a backup plan on how to get Wataru out of the house as fast as possible. Tears were streaming down Ioris face. He couldn't see or think straight.

"Calm down!" Ukyo tried to yell, but failed.

"You cannot rewrite history Iori! There was nothing you could have done!" Natsume yelled next to Kaname, but he stopped as Kaname raised his hand for everybody to stay quiet. Ioris eyes were full of rage and sadness. He stared at Kaname as he was planning on killing him. Kaname looked straight into Ioris eyes. Iori breathe very roughly and he had used almost every bit of energy he had left. Kaname started to speak calmly.

"God decides our destinies. God chose to give Fuyuka that kind of destiny. There was nothing you could have done to it Iori! And I know you know that."

There was a few seconds of silence before Iori answered:

"Then I will follow her to the other world. I will kill myself and be with Fuyuka."

Everybody went quiet for a good while. Suddenly they heard a loud thud behind Masaomi. Wataru looked slowly behind him and saw Ema collapsed on the floor whining and covering her ears.

"Ema!" Masaomi yelled and rushed to support her. She grabbed Masaomis arm and cried.

"It's ok now. Its ok", he calmed her down while everyone else rushed to help her and calm her down. Even Ukyo had released Iori and hurried to Ema. Iori stared at her crying and saying things like "don't speak about it" and "don't say it". He stared at her and thought, what had happened.

"Are you happy now?" Kaname asked Iori. He turned his head to the blond. Kaname looked at the girl crying and continued:

"One word made her like that. Can you guess which one?"

"Death?" Iori whispered. He turned his gaze back to the girl and remembered. His original mother and father had died and since she learned that, she had been afraid of death.

"Think how your death would affect her, Iori. Are you sure you want us to see that? Are you sure you want Ema to experience something like death of a family member? Think what would happen, if you'd actually do it. If one sentence affected her this much, then what will happen, if you will make your threat reality", Kaname asked him. Iori gazed as Ema calmed down slowly.

"I… I… I promise, that I will never say that again", Iori whispered and sat on the sofa and didn't speak or move for quite a long while.

xx

Sun went down faster than he could have noticed. He silently stood up and quietly whispered; amen. Stars began to appear on the beautiful sky and gave hope. Iori paid more attention to this one star up in the sky. The star looked back questioning Ioris feelings.

"I'm sorry Fuyuka, but I'm questioning them myself too", he answered to the star. He felt like there was an empty space on his chest. Ever since Fuyuka had left that world, it had been empty. The star nodded. It was waiting, waiting for Iori to realize something the star had already realized.

"Iori!" he heard Azusa yell behind him. He was running towards him with a panicked look on his face.

"Azusa. What is it?" Iori asked. Azusa panted for a sec and then said:

"Ema is missing."

"What? How? Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Iori asked.

"Last time we saw her was when she told she would go on a walk to the woods. We haven't seen her in a couple of hours and we can't connect to her cellphone", Azusa told him and they both watched as Kaname ran into the forest a flashlight. Iori didn't even think when he started to run towards the woods.

"Iori!" Azusa yelled and stayed stranded on the beach watching as Natsume, Subaru, Yusuke and Ukyo ran to the forest to look for Ema. Azusa sighed and started to go around the island near the sea, if Ema was somewhere on the shore. People were yelling Emas name around Miwas Private Island. Everyone else had stayed at the cottage to wait, if Ema would return safely by herself.

"Ema!" Iori yelled in the middle of the woods. He could only hear the crickets disturbing his focusing.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!" He cursed and continued looking for the girl. He saw a cliff in front of him and decided to go look, if he could see more form a higher point. He jumped over some rocks and fallen trees in the middle of the tropical heat. One the edge he looked around and continued calling Emas name.

Suddenly he watched sown and saw a white, almost shapeless looking object. Without hesitation he started to climb down the cliff. He slid down for few meter after every step. After getting down, he ran to the object and saw Emas wounded face. She had scratches all over her face, arms and legs. She definitely had fell down from the cliff.

"Ema. Ema please answer me!" Iori called her, but got nothing in chance. He grabbed her up in his arms and pressed her against his chest, begging for her to be still alive. Iori couldn't take it. It was too much. He started to cry. Tears fell on Emas face as he tried to pray:

"Please, dear God, let her live. She has so much to do. So much to see. Don't take her away from me. She's been the one holding me together, so if you take her away, I will most definitely die. So please, please, let her live, let us live. Don't take my dream away. When she's around me, it feels like I'm in a movie. I wasn't happy, until she became my queen. And when I finally found it, the missing piece from my heart, you dare to take her away. Please, please, I love her. Don't take the only person I love away from me."

A few minutes of silence was broken by a weak voice:

"Iori…"

He opened his eyes to look at the girl who he had been holding in his arms for a while. Ema opened her eyes slowly, in pain.

"Ema. Oh god Ema!" Iori yelled and petted Emas cheek carefully.

"It hurts, it's hard to breath", she whined. Iori put her down on the ground to let her have some air.

"I have to call Kaname that I found you", Iori whispered and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Iori…There's no signal here", Ema said.

"How did you…? Of course, you've already tried to call us for help. Just rest there, I'll go get help", Iori said and stood up, but Ema grabbed his leg and whined:

"Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me alone."

Iori gazed up on the cliff and then beck to Ema. He could see the fear in her eyes. He sat back down and told her:

"I'll stay. Since you didn't leave me, I won't leave you."

"Iori… I heard your prayer in the dark. It was calling me", Ema explained.

"Then the God heard me. He heard my prayer", Iori answered. He was relieved.

"You know… I love you too", She said. Iori was surprised. He really didn't think she would love him.

"Do you really love me?" he asked. His voice was happy.

"Yes. Even if you still love Fuyuka, I still love you."

"No Ema. Fuyuka is in the past. Future, present, those are the most remarkable thing now. Nothing else matters now. You're the one, who has fulfilled me", Iori answered. He was overjoyed.

"Great. If you wouldn't mind, I'm kind of cold and injured", Ema reminded and laughed a bit. Iori woke up from his dream. He lifted Ema up in his arms and began to carry her to the cottage.

After they reached the beach at the other side of the island, he kissed her forehead gently and looked up on the sky. The star of Fuyuka looked at him and asked him the same question. Iori smiled and answered out loud:

"Sorry, but I've found my teenage dream. I have to let you go."

The star smiled back and nodded as an answer. Because of its kindness, it guided everyone else to Iori. Iori wasn't willing to let Ema go, even though he was really tired. Ema breathed in Ioris scent and felt happy.

They both finally got peace.

* * *

Teenage Dream - Boyce Avenue

(Well I was supposed to upload this earlier, but my computer decided to be a bitch (Gonna buy a new one soon))

I chose this song for Iori because of his past and I felt like this was the one for him. If you think it should've been something else, please tell me. Next chapter will be uploaded soon :)


	5. Give me love

Sun was shining bright up from the sky. Subaru checked on his wrist watch; 9:30. The dream he had last night, was dominating in his mind. He needed some fresh air, quickly. The trail in front of him was an escape. Yatsugatake invited him to run in the woods and release his stress.

-The dream-

"Subaru?" he heard behind him in the darkness of his mind. He turned around to see Ema standing there.

"Ema….What are you..?" Subaru asked in his sleep (Ukyo on the bed next to him woke up because of Subarus sleep talking.)

"I wanted to ask you something", Ema answered in the dream. She was wearing a white dress and shoes.

"Well, what is your question?" Subaru asked. Ema closed her eyes and smiled.

"Are you in love with me?" she asked quietly. Subaru felt how his heart stopped. He couldn't say a word.

"Well, are you, or are you not?" Ema asked again. Subaru let out a really quiet "no".

"Well that's wonderful", Ema answered. Subaru lifted his head to see what was happening since Emas voice took a major chance. He saw all of his brothers half naked behind Ema with a really crooked smile.

"Now I have time for everyone else!" Ema laughed and Subaru woke up sweating and breathing heavily.

-End of the dream-

Subaru stopped on a bridge. He breathed in some fresh air. He was tired and confused. Would his brothers really do that? Of course they would. They're the same as he is. Would Ema really do that? No… or… oh god, he really didn't know.

"Was it a hint? If I don't soon tell her…will that happen?" Subaru asked from his reflection on the stream. He saw how his reflection put its head down and Subaru read from its lips: probably. His heart ached.

Would it really?

He sighed. A small gaze on his watch gave him a heart attack; it was already 10:30! He had promised to be back by ten, so they could start breakfast together. He started to run towards his family vacation home.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Ukyo asked from Subaru, who was sweating and breathing heavily.

"I…kinda…fell into my thoughts…" Subaru answered tired.

"Well now you have to get a shower, we'll start eating already", Ukyo answered and Wataru celebrated next to him. Subaru nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

"Good morning Subaru", he heard a sweet, kind voice speak to him. Subaru turned his eyes toward the end of the hall way behind him. Ema smiled at him with bright eyes. She was wearing beige shorts and a white t-shirt with a floral print. Most different about her was that she had tied her hair behind, instead of a side ponytail.

"Morning", Subaru answered quietly and turned his gaze back to his front. He opened the bathroom door and stepped in. He locked it and started to take his sweaty clothes off. When he turned the shower on and let the water run down his skin, he decided; he must tell Ema about his feelings, before someone else did.

"What took you so long in the shower?" Natsume asked.

"Asks the one who takes an hour baths", Subaru answered.

"It's a bath, it's pretty different", Natsume hummed.

"Well anyways, what should we do today? Tomorrow we're leaving, but we should make up something fun for today", Kaname asked. Everybody agreed and started to think about good ideas.

"Maybe we should play something, as a family", Ema asked. After a few of nods from the brothers, Wataru yelled:

"Let's play hide and seek!"

"That would be fun!" Ema answered.

"Yeah, but we have to make up some rules. You can't go to the woods or something like that, and let's have two seekers so it will be easier to find everyone.

"Okay, let's star after breakfast. Who will be playing?" Azusa asked. Everybody, except Ukyo raised their hands.

"Well why not?" Masaomi asked him.

"I'm not the one to crawl on the ground, and I'll be preparing lunch and cleaning up since we're leaving tomorrow. And just so you know, nobody is allowed to come inside to hide", Ukyo answered and specially looked at Hikaru, who was kinda addicted to his computer, and technology in particular.

"Okay, Azusa and Natsume will be the first seekers!" Wataru yelled and took his plate and glass to the kitchen.

"When did we decide that?" Natsume asked. Azusa was just as confused as he was.

"Now" the small boy answered.

"Why does it have to be us?" Azusa asked.

"Because I say so", Wataru said and his older brother let out an amused sigh.

xx

"Okay, Natsume and Azusa will count to hundred an then yell, when they start to seek", Masaomi said and the seekers nodded.

"Everybody knows the rules right? The first ones to be found will be the seekers for the next round" Wataru added and positive answers were said.

"Okay then!" Ema said and told Natsume and Azusa to cover their eyes. Natsume sighed and said:

"One…."

Everybody started to run in different directions. Wataru ran toward the stairs to find a hiding place under the terrace. Masaomi went towards the road to cross it and stay down, so couldn't see him behind the long grass. Hikaru found a hiding place behind a storage house and Kaname joined him. Fuuto found a cozy place behind some trees and started to scroll through his social media.

"Where the hell am I gonna hide?" Subaru asked from himself and ran towards the woods. After getting a nice distance away from the house he remembered that he couldn't hide in the woods. He ran back just to make it time for Natsume and Azusa to be ready. He jumped in the bushes and breathed deeply.

After a while of hiding, he heard rustling next to him. His catched his breath just to hear a girl's voice next to him:

"Subaru, it's me."

He let out a sigh and gazed at the brown haired girl relieved.

"How long have we been hiding?" She whispered a question.

"15 minutes", Subaru answered.

"Great."

Subaru stayed quiet for a moment. They heard how Wataru was found and how he complained. Subaru felt Emas body temperature next to him. And without thinking clearly, mesmerized by her scent he asked:

"Ema, have you ever been in love with someone?"

"What? Why do you ask?" Ema asked back quietly.

"Just curious", he answered and Ema answered quietly:

"Maybe, I guess. How about you?"

"Yeah."

"Being in love is weird. It makes your heart make barrel rolls and feel weird. Don't you think-" Ema said but she was interrupted by Subaru kissing her. When Subaru backed away with his red cheeks, Ema stared at him confused.

"I'm in love with you", Subaru whispered and pressed his face on his knees.

"Subaru", Ema said after a moment of silence. Subaru lifted his gaze to look at Ema, but was attacked by her kiss. Ema's peach pink lips were pressed against Subarus. When she parted from him, she looked away embarrassed.

"I love you too", She whispered. Subaru turned Emas flustered face towards him and hugged her.

"What a relief" he whispered into her ear and kissed her one more time.

* * *

Give Me Love – Ed Sheeran

It was really hard to choose a song for Subaru and write anything, and I really had no idea why I chose this song :'D

I updated really late because my whole May has been full since I'm graduating middle school 30th of May. But soon I'll have time when my summer holiday starts and updates will come sooner, I wish so…


End file.
